Albert Desmond
Albert Desmond '''(b. March 14th 200 BBY) is the former co-leader of the Brotherhood of Evil alongside the Great Intelligence's Remnant code named '''Doctor Alchemy. In his public identity, he was the Supreme Chancellor of Galaxy 1. He is a Force sensitive Wizard, which is extremely rare. Biography Early Life Albert Desmond was born on March 14th 200 BBY on Scalpor. At an early age, he displayed both magical abilities and Force abilities. However, his Force abilities were perceived as magic, and his Force sensitivity went unnoticed. Albert attended one of the Wizarding Schools on Scalpor, where he uncovered his connection to the Force, using it in conjunction with his magical abilities to excel in his lessons. He rose to the top of the class in all subjects and graduated with high grades. At some point, Albert learned how to absorb the life force of others, allowing him to live a longer life. At some point, Albert returned to his old school to find books about Dark Magic. He found the books and began practicing Dark Magic in secret, mastering the use of the Unforgivable Curses without a wand. He also studied under Felix Faust. At some point, Albert took up the mantle of Doctor Alchemy and founded the Brotherhood of Evil with the Great Intelligence's Remnant. He began hiring assassins and mercenaries to work for him. On January 23rd 3 ABY, Albert murdered Felix Faust to cover up his past. Preparing for Blackest Night On December 31st 4 ABY, Albert assisted the Great Intelligence with finding a host body. They uncovered a body on an unknown planet and used the skull in a machine. They were spotted by Abin Sur, who attempted to escape to Pepar and warn the Justice League. Albert saw Sur flying away and attacked his ship, badly damaging it. On January 18th 5 ABY, Albert sent Ethan Hunt to Lego City to kill random people and draw out a Justice League member. After Minnie Garmadon defeated Hunt, Albert Apparated onto the scene. He introduced himself as Doctor Alchemy and showcased his power before blasting Minnie with Necro Magic and Apparating away. To be added Work as the Chancellor To be added On June 14th 6 ABY, Albert enforced a curfew on a lot of Galaxy 1 planets, including Pepar. He set his robot police out to enforce the curfew and arrest people in violation of it. Blackest Night To be added Defeat and Capture To be added Albert duelled Doctor Fate in Pepar's Great Forest, destroying most of the surrounding trees in the process. In the end, Fate used illusions to trick Albert and magically bind him from behind with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, finally bringing an end to Albert's reign of terror. Fate set up a camera to record himself unmasking Alchemy, and then used Revelio ''to remove his robes as Albert's illusion of himself as Chancellor faded away. Fate kept Albert in the Crimson Bands and took him to Vorton to hold him in a cell. Imprisonment On December 26th 6 ABY, Amy Nicai, Doctor Fate, Doctor Strange, Spawn and Garmadon decided to send Albert to the Phantom Zone to keep him incarcerated. Before being sent, Amy visited Albert in his Vorton cell. Albert revealed to Amy that even though Blackest Night had failed, he had helped a future threat by taking the ''Venator and Aarlon out of the picture. When Amy asked what he meant, Albert revealed he was a Seer and that he'd seen several future timelines over the years. Albert warned Amy that he had seen futures where they were enemies for years. He said there were her main enemies like Tenebris, Vortech and DeVoe, but none will be as bad as Thanos as he will truly break Amy. After this, Doctor Fate and Garmadon took Albert to the Phantom Zone. Doctor Fate later showed his footage of Alchemy's identity reveal to the Galaxy 1 Senate, who began repealing his actions that same day. The Anti-Justice League Law was the first law to be undone, allowing them to be out in the open once again. Powers and Abilities Powers * Force Sensitivity: '''Albert is a Force sensitive Wizard, which is a rarity. ** '''Force Freeze: ''To be added'' ** Force Lightning: ''To be added'' ** Force Projection: ''To be added'' ** Force Pull: ''To be added'' ** Force Push: ''To be added'' ** Force Repulse: ''To be added'' ** Force Storm: ''To be added'' ** Force Vision: ''To be added'' ** Levitation: ''To be added'' ** Mind Trick: ''To be added'' ** Tutaminis: ''To be added'' * Magic: '''Albert is a powerful Wizard. He combines his magic with his Force abilities. ** '''Apparition: '''Albert can Apparate across planets with ease. ** '''Charms: ''To be added'' ** Curses: ''To be added'' ** Enchantments: ''To be added'' ** Hexes: ''To be added'' ** Legilemency: ''To be added'' ** Occlumency: ''To be added'' ** Jinxes: ''To be added'' ** Seer: ''To be added'' ** Transfiguration: ''To be added'' ** '''Unforgivable Curses: '''Albert is a masterful user of the 3 Unforgivable Curses. His most used curse is Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse. ** '''Wandless Magic: '''Albert can perform his magic without a wand. He can even perform the Killing Curse without a wand, which would normally kill the user rather than their target. Abilities * '''High-Level Intellect: '''Albert is a highly intelligent person. He convinced the public that he and Doctor Alchemy are different people, and convinced them to vote for the Anti-Justice League Law. Former Weapons and Equipment * Alchemy's Robes * Dark Lord Chest * Dimensional Map * Green Lantern Power Battery * Infinity Device ** Power Infinity Gem * Makuta Stone * Super Chi 4 * Walking Cane Gallery Doctor Alchemy 1.png|Albert as Doctor Alchemy Albert Desmond.png|Albert as the Supreme Chancellor Trivia * Albert Desmond is based on the DC Comics character Albert Desmond/Doctor Alchemy. * Alchemy is among the most powerful non-God beings due to him being a Force Sensitive Wizard.Category:100-1 Category:Wizard Category:Scalpor Category:200 BBY Births Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Force Sensitive Category:Supreme Chancellor